Phantom of the Moon
by SpeakerofTaleandLore
Summary: Set after S1:E12, Skin Deep. Belle meets a strange girl on her travels. Luna is the princess of this land that Belle has stumbled into, a land of moonlight and shadows. "No one ever comes here intentionally; they are drawn here by the magic of the moon. If you think about it, no matter who you are or where you are, we all look up into the sky at night and see the same moon."
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and cool on this young eve and the stars shone like tiny pearls in the sky. Belle had been forlorn and on her own for a while now, each day marching on into eternity. It felt like years have passed even though it's only been a month or so. It hurt even now to think of his rejection, but she just pushes that thought back. She promised herself she would never cry on it again, but the promises one makes to oneself are the hardest to keep.

She wanders this night in search of adventure. Belle didn't know what to do with herself lately and was restless. She didn't go back to her father or her kingdom. She didn't want to get married; her heart belonged to someone else. She also wanted to see this vast and dangerous world her father had described to her long ago.

She never ran into the Evil Queen again, although she felt like she would. She didn't like her, and Belle was determined to figure out why she hated the Dark One so, but then again everyone had a reason to fear him or hate him with a blind passion. Dark magic just didn't click with society, and she understood why.

Belle walked on this forlorn night and looked about. She was on a dirt path that cut across a lively forest. She's hungry and tired and wishes for light to read in, but the next town wasn't for a few miles and the moon was hiding behind a veil of clouds. Belle shivered.

This forest was indeed lively. A fox chuckled off yonder; an owl sang its lullaby. The sound of a fleeting deer echoed through the forest. Fireflies peeked out every now and then. All was peaceful. Even though this night was cool and the forest was merely yawning and putting itself to sleep, Belle couldn't help but feel that she wasn't entirely alone. She had a dagger hidden within the folds of her dress and checked it constantly.

She eventually decided that her feet could use a rest and so she sat down on a nearby tree stump. The clouds moved aside and made way for the moon's silver glance. Light poured out onto the path and on Belle's brown hair. She smiled and marveled at how beautiful the forest looked by starlight. Everything was soft-shaded and seemed to gleam with magic.

She closed her eyes and took in the scents and the sounds of the forest. Everything was harmonizing in a pleasant way and this shone light on her dampened mood. She opened her blue eyes and cocked her head. She could have sworn that when the wind blew it carried with it a voice as sweet as honey. She listened closer.

She stood up, sure that someone was about the forest like she. She turned to a tiny stone path that veered off the dirt road and followed the singing. She couldn't understand the words but it sounded sweet like a mother's lullaby. She walked a bit and she came to a veil of purple shaded vines. She pushed them aside, cautious as to whether they were poisoned or not, and stepped through. What she saw made her gasp.

In this small, open meadow there were white flowers opening up at the moonlight's touch. They looked like a million tiny blooming stars on the dark grass. Among the tiny flowers was a young woman singing the little song. At Belle's sound of awe she looked up. This stranger looked no older than Belle. Both sets of blue eyes locked and bore into each other.

The singing had ceased and the stranger cocked her head. "Hello," she had said.

"Hello." Belle had replied. The stranger wore a cloak and with the straitening of her back the hood fell off and was placed about her shoulders, revealing dark blue, almost black, hair. The girl beckoned her to come closer. "I do not bite, don't worry. And if I do I am not ill or anything, so the worst you'll get is a flesh wound." She said with a smile.

Belle smiled herself. _What an odd approach_, she had thought to herself. She took a step forward because she saw no threat with this girl and could tell she was speaking with jest. "Come, come!" The strange girl had run up and grabbed Belle's hand. She dragged her to a far end of the meadow. "What?" Belle had cried in surprise.

The girl shushed her and pointed over a small incline. Belle looked down. There was a small patch of flowers that have not yet bloomed, but they looked different, like bird eggs. "What are we doing?" Belle whispered but was hushed again. The stranger pointed with a gleam in her eyes. As soon as the moonlight touched the little patch, the eggs began to stir. Unfolding their wings were big butterflies with great white wings that glowed with the lightest of star dust. They all opened up and flew around them, kissing their arms and faces with the gentile swaying of their wings before they took off forever into the night.

As soon as the smallest had gone Belle finally spoke, finding her voice again. "What were those?"

"Moon moths. They live in this meadow and only live by a certain, rare flower." She sighed. "I'm so happy you could have seen that! Few people have actually witnessed a marvel like this. You have remarkable timing."

"Oh." Belle breathed. "My name's Belle. What's yours?"

"I'm Luna." She replied and offered a hand. Belle took it and stood up. She noticed how fair and soft Luna's skin was. White as the moon. She also took noticed that her hair had a faint shimmer about it and that young Luna was about half a head shorter than herself. She released Luna's hand.

"So, what brings you out here in the youth of this night?" Luna asked.

"I could ask the same of you. I was walking along a dirt path in search of a town to rest. I'm traveling, you see. I was drawn to this meadow when I heard you singing."

"Singing helps the flowers bloom. The nearest town is not too far. It only seems farther at night. What are you running from?" Luna asked gingerly.

"What do you mean?"

"You are running from something, someone. I can tell."

"It's that obvious?" Belle huffed.

"No. Only I can tell."

Belle, not wanting to dwell or dive deep into the subject, hastily asked, "So what are _you_ doing out in this meadow?"

"I came here to pick some moon flowers. They bloom only at night and are prettiest on a full moon. Do you wish to pick some?" The girl picked up her basket which was half filled with the white moon flowers.

"I suppose I don't have anything better to do."

They picked until the basket was filled to the rim with the white glowing flowers. They spoke about the beauty of the night and Luna gave Belle directions to the nearby town. Belle thought that they had picked for an hour or two, but she couldn't really tell. There was something magical about that meadow with how it seemed to freeze time.

Eventually the two decided they had enough flowers. Luna stood up and looked around. "Now where is that damned cat?" She muttered. "Io!" She called.

Out of a patch of moon flowers peeked the head of a cat. She darted out of the little bush and ran to her mistress. Io was a regal white cat. The only oddity was the black crescent moon on her left cheek.

Luna led the way past the purple veil of vines and onto the dirt path and Io walked beside her. Belle noticed that the forest was not as grand after her visit to the magical meadow. The forest was still silent and looked the same, but the magic was gone.

Luna laughed. She took a flower and placed it in Belle's hair. "How lovely. But even the most beautiful things can be overshadowed by something grander. Well, do not mind me and my musings. Good luck with your travels." They two said their goodbyes and were about to walk in opposite directions when Belle saw horses and men donned in black coming up the pathway from the direction of the village. Luna turned around and cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle at first thought it was the Evil Queen coming to spill more lies and half-truths into her ears. She did not see the indigo stripe patterns and crescent moon knitted onto the flags a garb of the men. "What should we do?" Belle exclaimed.

Rather than looking afraid or even remotely panicked, Luna gave a small groan and crossed her arms. Belle was thoroughly confused.

The leader of the footmen and horsemen stepped down from his mighty steed and ran up to Luna. "Princess! Thank the gods, we have found you!"

Luna merely rolled her eyes. Belle gaped. "Princess?"

"Oh. I may have neglected to mention that I am of the royal bloodline of this country. You are a princess too, yes?"

"I suppose I was, but no longer." Belle looked at the armored man, who began to scold Luna.

"You know better than to leave the castle without your royal guard! You could have gotten killed or kidnapped; only the gods would know what else."

"Yes, yes. I understand how your droll and suffocating rules work. But I was not alone; I had dearest Io and my companion here, Belle."

Belle waved at the tiny army of men.

"Now, offer your stead to this poor and weary traveler! I have taken too much time out of her quest to find shelter. I will make arrangements for her to stay within the castle."

"Oh, no. I can walk just fine and an Inn would be perfect. You have treated very well and I thank you for your companionship." Belle did not want to burden anyone.

"Belle! I insist! You came here for a reason, no?"

Belle didn't really come to this kingdom out of her free will; rather she wandered into it in search of a place to rest and to ease her aching heart. She gracefully accepted and was helped onto the mighty steed. Luna hopped onto a starlight white horse that wore nothing but silver foot plates and a ribbon woven into his tail.

The two princesses and the mass of guards rode into a town. All was silent, not a single candle peeked through drawn curtains. As soon as the party made it to the grand castle in the center of a loosely forested area Luna insisted that Belle bath, change into fresh clothing, and be fed. She made sure that provisions were made before she was ushered off herself.

* * *

Morning dawned slowly and sluggishly upon this little kingdom, and Belle only awoke before noon. She had wandered in a fresh, light gold dress about the castle until one of the servants led her to a grand dining room. She had badgered her until Belle had admitted that she was indeed quite famished and was in desperate need of water.

"You are quite tolerable, Lady Belle." The servant reached up and fixed the flower in Belle's hair. She nodded to herself and muttered "presentable" before opening then doors to this grand dining room. She closed the door after leading Belle in. Belle looked around and her blue eyes saw Luna standing at one of the sky-to-ceiling windows, looking down upon her lively kingdom that was just beyond the thinning forest.

Belle also took notice that her dress was quite the opposite of the palace. The palace had a cool, calm glow. Silvers and blues and chilling, calming tones and reflective glass made up the castle and greatly contrasted her simple gold dress. Luna herself wore a muted blue dress with a midnight blue sash. It was a simple garb, so unlike that of a princess. She did not wear a crown.

"The nights seem to last forever here." Belle commented, standing beside Luna. Io rubbed her sides on Belle's legs, but she ignored it.

"You know, Belle, my kingdom is known for finding what has been lost. Many people stumble here, searching for something they yearn for. No one ever comes here intentionally; they are drawn here by the magic of the moon." Luna paused, thoughtful, then turned to Belle. "If you think about it, no matter who you are or where you are, we all look up into the sky at night and see the same moon."

Belle looked away, the sorrow clear in her eyes. "I have indeed lost someone dear to me."

Luna gave a small smiled. "I figured as much. Come along, we shall speak over brunch."

* * *

Mr. Gold stood in his pawn shop, looking out the window. People rarely ever came in, but that was alright. He hated most people anyway.

He looked outside to the setting sun. Mr. Gold didn't leave the store until very late, but he closed around sundown. He would spend the next few hours fixing or rearranging the items he had won over the many years of deal making. However, in Storybrook the objects were keepsakes, items of great importance to the people whose memories have long been sealed away. It was his job to keep them safe and collected.

Soon it's time to lock up, and he does. After double checking each and every lock he finally left. Sometimes he decides to take a stroll, enjoy the night. He would pause at a quiet spot on the street and would look up at the silver moon. He often wondered if this was the same moon from the fairy-tale world, but knew it was different. A sister, a twin, but not the same.

* * *

Belle didn't talk, she didn't need to. As she ate her breakfast, Luna spoke of Belle's predicament without Belle even opening her mouth. She had started with a simple "Once upon a time…"

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a forlorn kingdom with a forlorn princess who yearned for adventure. She loved her books and was quite intelligent and brave. Her father forced her into an engagement with a prince from a neighboring kingdom. The prince and princess got along fine, even though the princess thought he was arrogant and foolish.

One day, the king was informed of a war declared with the ogres. He feared and worried and paced night and day. He looked for a solution, but he was failing and he feared for his kingdom.

He called upon the Dark One to fix his problems. In order to do this he had to give up something he loved most dearly. The brave young princess stepped forward, though it was not her place. She offered to serve the Dark One. She claimed she would do anything for her kingdom, but really the reason to leave was selfish: to escape, to prove that she was brave. She wanted this adventure.

Soon the Dark One fell in love with his prisoner, and the princess fell into the eyes of the Dark One, her captor. Their love grew so strong that the deal-maker sent the princess away to town, expecting to never see her again, even though it pained him to do so.

The princess was torn: flee or return? Poison soon fell upon her ears and following the dying crow's wishes she kissed the Dark One, breaking his curse for a moment. But he couldn't allow that to happen, not when he was the only thing standing between the dying crow and her desired destiny. He did what any man, mortal or not, would do; he sent the princess away again, chasing her out with words and cowardice.

The Dark One is like a moonless night. Misunderstood by many, dark and cold, and the only light within this darkness is a tiny evening star. His star was that princess, but she had left him, leaving him darker and colder than ever.

It did pain the princess to leave him. Her intentions were innocent but she knew no better. She desires him, and her thoughts of yearning and want drew forth the gaze of the moon. The stars had led her to a beautiful forest, to help her find what she wanted most."

* * *

Io jumped into Belle's lap, and Belle stroked her fur. Tears slowly dripped from her face. "How…how do you know all this?"

"Even though the moon rests, the stars still listen and watch over the earth. I cannot explain it, but no one comes to my kingdom unless they are in search of something, someone, close and dear."

Belle cried a bit more as servants came and cleared all the eaten food from the table. "Come along." Princess Luna grabbed Belle and led her to a throne room. A single black throne stood at the end of the vast room. Luna beckoned to Belle to walk out into a courtyard were a fountain bled its silver blood. Io batted at the water, and Luna chuckled at her silliness. "Let me tell you one more story, to dry your tears."

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was man. A simple, poor man. Nothing too special, nothing too grand. He didn't like war; he found it foolish to fight. Many called him "coward" for this, but he cared not.

He had a son, a strapping young lad. He was to be sent to war one his birthday, and to protect him from the horrors of war, the man meddled with dark magic to protect his son.

He became different, corrupted with the dark magic. He scared his son and promised to find a way to rid himself of the blackened magic, as long as it did not kill him. He tried many things, but a nosy blue fey gave his son beans that would lead him to a world without magic. The boy fell through the gateway to this world and the man hesitated. With that hesitation he had lost his son.

He wandered many days and nights, learning the tricks of the trade and teaching himself a new craft. He had stumbled upon a beautiful forest. The stars had led him there, whether he knew it or not. The moon had heard his heart crying with the hidden pain he had held for so long.

He had stumbled upon a meadow, had witnessed the moon moths fly. He met a woman. He tried to strike a deal with her to find his son, but the moon could not see that boy. The stars were silent. He was enraged and filled with so much sorrow. He cursed this magic, cursed himself. He had pulled a blade to his throat, the blood flowed freely. But he could not die, for within him was another being. That being was the reason he lost his son and the one who had chased his true love away."


	3. Chapter 3

Belle did not know what to say, she was shocked. She was surprised. She sat down on the fountain's edge, unable to absorb the tale she had just heard. "That was supposed to cheer me up?"

Luna softly smiled. "It means we are going to have another guest soon."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat at his wheel. It spun freely under his hands like a turning clock. He chuckled darkly at how all his painful memories spun out golden thread. It amused him that all his heart ache wove into something beautiful.

His heart, before he became the Dark One, was like any other. The difference was that his heart was a little more afraid than anyone else's, more timid. As soon as the blade cut through his soul and made him the Dark One, his heart slowly became tainted, as is with all black magic. As each night galloped on his heart became a little less white and a little more grey. His heart only remained a dark grey because of his son.

Then his son was gone with a blink of an eye and a gust of chilling wind. His heart turned blacker and blacker as each attempt to find his son failed and the days flew on by without any whimsy to stop. He tried and tried again to remove his life from the earth, but each attempt failed and thus his heart became blacker and blacker until no light could enter.

Then he met Belle, his sweet, brave Belle. The star of his moonless night. Even before he fell in love with her he knew that he had changed. Like with the light in the ball room. He found he could tolerate beauty more so than he did before.

As she kissed him, something did break within him, even though he pushed her away before his powers would be lost forever. There was a crack within the blackened stone that was his heart. Warmth poured in, but when he sent her away and the cruel words of the dying crow's poisoned beak made him bitterer than ever.

Now that dying crow, he didn't like her, not an inch. No one did, he supposed. She wore power like a dress or a crown and used it to make everyone's life a misery. That was the one thing he shared with the people of the fairy-tale world: hatred for the Evil Queen, the dying crow.

* * *

Belle's eyes widened. "What…you mean he's coming here?"

"Anything's possible, he's been here before. But I'm afraid the future is not set into stone. Look." Luna gestured for Belle to look within the fountain. At the bottom a single red rose grew out of a swirl of the silver water. Belle gasped and reached in to touch it. She pulled it out of the water within her two, cupped hands.

She marveled at its delicacy. "But what does it mean?" The rose began to wither and began to fall apart in her hands. She dropped the blackened petals onto the water. The petals fell into the water and dissolved like ink, tainting the whole pool. Frightened, Io hid herself beneath Luna's dress.

Luna took her finger and lightly touched the water. A red line of ink was drawn onto the surface. It formed a symbol.

"What does it mean?" Belle had asked.

"Death."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin couldn't sit any longer. He walked up to the pedestal that held his favorite and most beloved possession: a chipped tea cup.

He paced back and forth, up and down the hallways of his castle. He found himself in the dungeon, looking at that particular cell in which Belle had left him. He looked harshly away and using his magic he appeared back into the ball room.

He looked out the window at the full moon. He remembered how he had looked at a moon such as this when he appeared in a forest. He wondered if the dead could see the same moon as he.

* * *

Luna muttered a few words and after touching the water it cleared and returned to its pure silver.

"Death!?" Belle cried hysterically.

Luna looked her square in the eyes, both shades of blue locked in a glance. "You will understand in due time. Come along now, I understand you like books, yes? You simply must see my library."

Belle put the bone-chilling sight of the fountain into the back of her mind. It was all too much to think about. The fantasy of reading a good book held her thoughts, however. She was indeed curious as to what the people of this country read to pass the hours of the day.

They had not been in there for an hour when a servant approached Luna. "My princess," she had started. Luna was summoned to the village that was just beyond the thing forest surrounding the castle. "Oh, lovely!" She had said to the servant after her message was delivered. Luna squealed with delight.

"Oh I have completely forgotten the time. Belle, we are going to ride into the village just off yonder. Care to join me?"

"I suppose I could. What is going on?"

"Tonight is of the Moon-day Festival, and it is starting this afternoon!"

"Moon-day Festival?" Belle asked as she followed Luna through the hallways.

"Yes. Whenever there is a blue moon my kingdom holds a glorious festival to celebrate. Tonight is the second full moon of this month!" Luna bounced with excitement. "Run along now with my servants. They will dress you for the occasion!"

Luna and Belle had agreed to meet at the Royal Stables when they were through with their dressings. Luna had beat her too it.

"My, my. A little late aren't we?" Luna chided.

Belle laughed. "I'm sorry. I had just gotten lost within the castle."

Belle's hair had been curled and moon flowers had been woven in. She was wearing a silver gown that seemed to reflect a thousand, tiny stars. Luna also had been decked out for the festival, as any loyal princess must be. She wore a dark, midnight blue dress that shimmered whenever she moved. Her hair had been poofed and pulled into a lovely up-do and dangled with tiny crystals. Even little Io was donned with a ribbon around her tail and a crystal chain around her neck.

Luna and Belle sat in a carriage that made its way to the village. The sun was setting, leaving a fiery trail in the sky. Belle couldn't help but feel sad, however. She looked gloomily out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna and Belle had entered the village at sundown. As soon as they stepped out, Luna was surrounded by her subjects, her people. She smiled and laughed, and Belle couldn't help but admire how the people loved her.

Luna had dragged her to many vendors, implored that she ate foods of many kinds. All was well, and the ache in her heart hurt a little less. Belle found that she could smile with ease.

The two danced together to the lively music as the moon slowly inched up higher and higher into the sky. The two laughed at their silliness and moved from the never-stopping dance to a quite spot near a statue that was decorated with crystals and moon flowers.

* * *

Mr. Gold sat in his shop when the door opened slightly. When he saw nobody enter, he grew curious. He looked over the register to see a white cat with a peculiar mark on its cheek sashay by. It sat and looked at Mr. Gold. "Shoo," he had said.

In retaliation the cat moved to sit on the counter and swat at Mr. Gold's cane. He sighed, not really wanting to deal with such a creature. It mewed and began to play with a dust ball. "Shoo!" He cried, shoving it off. The cat only gave a sassy hiss and began to groom her fur.

The door opened again, startling the cat and she fled to the back of the tiny pawn shop. "Good day, Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret popped her head in.

"Good day. Can I help you, Miss Blanchard?"

"Um, yes, hi. Have you seen a white cat run by here?"

"A cat with a black mark on its cheek? Indeed I have. I would be most grateful if you could rid me of that vermin."

"Oh! Wonderful. You see, we had a Jane Doe wake up in the hospital. You know the one besides David who has been in a coma for god knows how long? She refused to talk to us until we got her cat from the shelter it was being kept in. There is no proof of ownership, but the fact that she knew it had a black moon on its face was enough. Peculiar, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

The white cat had trotted up to Mary Margaret and purred. "You're a little trouble maker, you know that?" She scolded the cat as she left.

* * *

Belle noticed a group of children dancing a circle. "Why aren't they with their parents on such an occasion?" She had asked, curious.

Luna sighed and smiled sadly. "Children are lost within the world so cold, the children's spirits are mine to hold; for in their dreams comes a moth glowing bright, leading them to my kingdom of the night."

Belle didn't know what to say. "So…orphans are led here? How?"

"The moon moths. They find lost souls, spirits, children and bring them here for the people of my kingdom to watch over. It is our duty."

"But the children aren't dead, are they?"

"No. But a child is a growing adult, yes? Their little bodies grow as does their spirit."

"I…I don't quite understand."

"And many do not. But you are a smart girl, I'm sure you'll reach an understanding." She sighed. "A boy came to my kingdom once. He lost his parents to plague and fire. Poor darling. He had wandered one eve into the darker part of my kingdom. A forest lurking with the mares of night. Only souls with troubles to face and darkness in their hearts wander into that forest. However, he wasn't as dark as one would think; he was just misunderstood."

* * *

A girl with dark blue hair sat up in her white sheets, stroking a cat. The cat purred and hummed and looked delighted to be within the arms of her mistress. Dr. Hopper and Dr. Whale were present. "Do you remember your name?" Dr. Hopper asked.

"My name is Diana." She squinted as she tried to look at the strange faces of the people in the room. "Can you tell me where I am? And where are my glasses?"

Dr. Whale offered a pair of black glasses to her. "These were found on your person, and I suppose you are in need of a new prescription."

Diana put the glasses on and scrunched her nose. "Nah, they are perfectly fine. Now, where am I? What is the date?"

Mary Margaret explained to Diana that she was in a town called Storybrooke. "How are you feeling?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Hungry."

Dr. Whale then said "We'll get you some food, but first I am going to need to run some tests to make sure you are alright."

"No. First food, then I'll take your silly tests."

"I highly recommend you take these tests before you-"

"No. Food first. Tests later."


End file.
